Modern incest
by Erotic Dreams
Summary: VERY AU. Incest deal with it. Would appreciate reviews. Listen if you flame, your wasting your time. I read the first line, get bored and just leave it.


Naruto and Naruko. Deal with it. AU as hell, Minato is dead, Kushina is alive, Naruko is 2 years older. NO threesome.

$#!%^&*()_+

Naruto sat bored on the couch of his family's house watching TV. He was watching his favorite show, 'Kill the squirrel!' It was a game show that consisted mostly people hunting squirrels, and finding different ways to kill/ torture it. The episode he was watching was an old favorite where the people, Jack, Lass, 24 all found the squirrels mate and killed in front of it. They then chopped off his genital parts, fingers or paws,(?) nose then ripped out its heart.

"Amusing and very elegant!" Naruto said to himself jokingly. His sister, Naruko hated this show only when she was out he was able to watch it. She was off on a date with Iruka or something. Now I would like to tell you something very annoying, Naruko and his mom, Kushina, never let Naruto on a date! Kushina got pregnant age 17 while Naruko had been dating since she was 15! Yet here was 16 year old Naruto, not allowed to date! (Naruko is 18.)

"UH!" he heard his sister scream, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hmm, must have tried to touch her ass. Shame, Iruka was nice." Naruto thought. His sister walked in, "Naruko-chan! What happened?" She might now want him to date but he loved his sister with all his worth, she was always there for him, so he as there for her.

"Nothing Naruto-kun." Naruko said miserably. Naruto frowned and followed her up to her room. She was sitting on her bed with her arms stretched out signaling she wanted a hug. He walked over sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. She started sniffling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… I thought that Iruka would last, this was our 5th date!" Naruko said sadly.

"I know, just let it out." Naruto said comfortingly. Naruko nodded and let out a couple tears. "Now I know this might be a bad time, but I was wondering if it would be ok for me to ya-know…"

"What?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Go on a date with Hiniata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked nervously. Naruko growled, looked up and pushed him on the bed and flipped him. This all got him by surprise, "Ummm… Naruko the date is tonight." Naruto said hastily.

"I guessed that, and that is why I am keeping you here." Naruko said possessively.

"What! Why?" Naruto said pouting. He tried getting up but she flipped his arm behind him. "YOU go on dates, MOM goes on dates but I can't? THIS IS NO FAIR!" Naruto said whining.

"Well how about this, we get popcorn, a buttery as you want. Some soda, any kind, and any other food you want. Then, buy any movie you want?" Naruko asked trying to bring Naruto to the idea.

"But, I can't make-out with you, you're my sister!" Naruto said. Naruko laughed lightly and pet his head.

"Come on Naruto-kun." Naruko said.

"Okay." Naruto said miserably, "When she gets snacks and I 'pick' the movie I'll run out the front door and get Hiniata's house by a cab!" Naruko walked to the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. Naruto, meanwhile, snuck out the door. "Thank god I always keep a phone on me!" Naruto said cheerfully. He called a cab and told him Hiniata's address.

Naruko walked into the living room, expecting Naruto to be there. "That bastard…" Naruko said. She ran upstairs, and went on his computer, went to his email. She knew his email 'cause she was his back-up account. She saw where Naruto and Hiniata were supposed to meet.

She grabbed her keys and almost got pulled over 4 times. She reached the place just as they were ordering. She stormed up to him, "NARUTO! What do you think you're doing here! I told you NO!" Naruko screamed, causing a scene.

Naruto wasn't dense, he knew she was causing a scene, "Hiniata, I have to deal with a problem." Naruto said grabbing Naruko's wrist and dragging her out. Hiniata nodded.

"I AM NOT A PROBLEM! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING AND I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT!" Naruko yelled at him, outside.

That was it, Naruto finally burst, "LISTEN, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANYMORE! I HAVE TO HAVE MY OWN DAMN LIFE OKAY? NOW YOU WILL GO HOME AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Naruto said, looking down at her. (Naruto is 6'4 and Naruko is 5'8) Everyone was now looking at them.

Naruto walked back in, "I am so sorry about that Hiniata, if you want to leave, go ahead. I'll pay." Hiniata got up and stormed off in a huff. Naruto sighed and left a 100 dollar bill. The waitress came out and told him, "Excuse me, it was only $15.99, sir!"

" I know, but I caused a public disturbance, it is a tip." Naruto turned around and started walking when the waitress turned him around and hugged him, " Thank you so much! My rent gets higher every year!"

"Glad to help." Naruto said smiling.

NARUKO NOW BITCHES!

Naruko lay on her bed, crying into the pillow. Kushina, their mother, walked in. "What's wrong baby?" she asked pulling Naruko up to her.

"W-well it started when I got home from my date with Iruka, he tried to grab my body and grope me, I didn't want to so I backed away, I had to break up with him because I wanted a patient man. He wasn't though so I went home. I walked in and Naruto was watching TV. He asked me what was wrong and I said 'UH!' and Naruto tried to ask what happened I didn't answer, so he followed me up. He pulled me up and hugged me whilst I cried and he asked, 'Can I go out with Hiniata Hyuuga?'" Kushina winced, Naruko tended to get touchy on that subject. " I told him no, when we went downstairs I got popcorn while he was supposed to get a movie. When I came back, he wasn't there. So I ran upstairs checked his email and went to the place they were meeting at. I stormed in telling him I told him to stay. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside and I will never forget what he told me, 'LISTEN I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANYMORE! I HAVE TO HAVE MY OWN DAMN LIFE OKAY? NOW YOU WILL GO HOME AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!' now here I am!" Naruko explained and started crying.

"So you lost your boyfriend and your brother, sad." Kushina said quietly.

Time skip 1 hour

Naruto walked into his house a bit sad, a bit happy. He was sad because of his date and sister, happy because he was able to help someone. He had walked in the park for a bit and then walked home. He sighed; time to go apologize to Naruko.

He checked the clock 10:00 pm. His sister must be sleeping; she always slept when something bad happened, she thought of it as escaping. He walked up stairs, and tiptoed into his sister's room. It looked like she had been crying, a lot. He pillow was drenched and on the floor. He went to his room and got his pillows and his comforter. He walked her room and placed his pillows down on her bed. He gently placed her on it, she reached out for a blanket, and he gave her her blankets and draped them over her. He then added his comforter, making her as comfortable as possible.

He kissed her forehead and tiptoed out. He looked at his room; the rooms upstairs were cold while the rooms upstairs were always nice and warm. He saw his bare bed and went downstairs to the TV room with a couch and a blanket in it. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Time skip next day

Naruko woke up strangely warm. She looked down and saw her and Naruto's blankets on her and felt his pillows on her head. She silently thanked him. She peeked into his room and saw no one was there. "Must be in the TV room," Naruko thought she checked the TV room, " yep."

The couch was a big one and Naruto was laying on his side, she lifted up the blanket and slid under. Naruto subconsciously hugged her right under the breast towards him. He them mumbled something about 'Gummy Scuba Diver War 3' Naruko silently giggled and let the warmth encircle her. Falling back to sleep.

Naruto woke up shortly after; he felt a body pressed against his. He looked down and saw his sister, he decided to play with her so he lightly blew on her neck making her giggle in her sleep and squirm around grinding against his dick.

"Oh no…" Naruto thought. He was grateful to Kami that his dick didn't act up. Naruto was feeling adventurous that day so he kissed the spot she was ticklish on multiple times. She giggled herself awake. She turned herself around to look at Naruto and hugged her. They sat in comfortable silence, Naruto then wrapped his arms around her like she was going to leave. He pulled her tight to him, their bodies were perfectly intertwined.

Naruto looked down, "I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again." Naruto said into her hair, squeezing her even harder.

"Ya know, it is not easy breathing into your chest." Naruko said sarcastically, she was expecting him to stutter and blush but he just pulled her up a small bit so they were face to face. Their mother wasn't home today so they could do whatever they wanted. Like I said before, Naruto was feeling adventurous so he started placing light kisses all over her face.

"This is weird, but it feels right, and good." Naruko thought. She let him continue until all he hadn't kissed was her lips. She puckered her lips, waiting for him to kiss her lips, when he kissed the tip of her nose.

He then pulled her towards him putting her face in his neck and squeezed her against him, just enjoying the moment. Naruto started massaging her back making her moan, which turned Naruto on. Making his dick become harder and harder. She felt this and opened her eyes, they were as wide as an owls.

She then smiled and rubbed her knee against his dick, "You like that little brother?" Naruko asked seductively. Naruto moaned in response. "Well, we will save that for later. Bee is coming over to watch us." Naruko said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Motherfucker you can't beat me, I be killer bee. You both be whiter than an albino, like Sasuke' fuckin vagino. Ino and Sakura be cryin, 'caue Sasuke's merchandise we ain't buyin!" Killer Bee rapped while walking in. (I feel ashamed for writing that.) Naruko and Naruto both groaned.

"You crackers shouldn't be whining, 'cause we headin to Burger King to start dinen!" Killer Bee rapped. Naruto and Naruko faces both lit up, "YAY!" they said in unison. Their mother usually wouldn't let them eat fast-food.

"That's better, I didn't want to write your mom a letter!" Bee rapped. The kids both kicked him in the nuts. "No rapping for Bee, I guess the kids don't like me." Bee rapped. They both dragged him to Burger King. They met Gai and his personal student Lee, they both just stared at their eyebrows. THEY WERE FUCKING HUGE!

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! MY TUTOR AND I DID NOT SEE YOU AT THE GYM TODAY! YOSH!" Lee screamed.

"That is because I go in the night or afternoon." Naruto calmly said. Before anyone could do anything, Naruko stormed up and grabbed their heads, AND smashed them together.

"Perfect!" Naruko said leaving Bee and Naruto rooted in their spots. "Come on pussies, or I'll do it to you to." They ran past her. The rest of the evening they spent hanging out.

LATER

"Let's play some Xbox 360 Naruko-chan!" Naruto said pleadingly.

"Fine." Naruko said dismissively. They both walked to the TV room.

"Now I'll read off the game and you tell me which ones you want to play, ok?" Naruto said. Naruko nodded, "MW3, Battlefield 3, Rainbow Six Three Las Vegas, Madden 12, NBA 2K12, Skyrim, AC Revelations, or Naruko masturbating." Naruto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruko burst over and ripped the game out of his hands, it was Dead Space 2. "That bastard." Naruko thought, she turned around to see a laughing Naruto, clutching his sides. She then dragged him on the couch and put his top half over the couch side and did the one thing Naruto hated most, spank him. He hated this because when we were younger their mother would take us over her knee and spank us.

Once she did, he quieted down and started whimpering. Though she wouldn't stop, he deserved this. It hurt him more because he was wherein track pants. This of course, caused a mental breakdown. Spanking him made him remember his childhood, when his dad was still around. His dad had been his role model before he turned out gay, and left their mother. His mother would only do this when dad was home.

After she stopped, he started crying. She knew why so she pulled him close and rocked him, "Come on Naruto-kun, and let's go upstairs, we can go to bed." Naruko coaxed. Naruto followed her up and went to turn to his room, his bed was still bare. Because of this, she pulled him to her room. He had stopped crying by now and she pointed to go in the bed and he did. She then slipped into bed with him, hugging him.

Naruko woke up in the middle of the night when she felt her brother move his hands from her back down to her butt. She felt him massage it and let out a moan. He didn't stop. He only massaged faster and harder. He then moved one hand off her butt and onto her pant's waistband. He slowly brought down, revealing a black thong. He rubbed her clit with his hand, making her moan even louder. When he slipped a finger into her pussy she was about to scream form pleasure, but he expected this so he covered her mouth with his.

Now they were full on kissing, as he fingered her faster and faster. She eventually came and passed out from the pleasure, before she passed out she thought she heard him say, "I love you my hime." And kissed her nose.

Naruko woke up, and looked over to her brother, "How shall I wake up my brother, that fingered me last night?" Naruko thought. "Ooo I know!" Naruko thought mischievously. She took off her sweater and bra, exposing her bare D-cup tits. She aimed one of her nipples, and placed in his mouth. He subconsciously sucked on her nipple making her moan, making him wake up.

Naruto POV:

Naruto woke up tasting on something amazing! It tasted creamy and warm, then he opened his eyes. He saw he was sucking on his older sister's D-cup nipple! He closed his mouth to stop, but he by accidently bit down lightly on her nipple. The force of this made milk squirt from her breast and in to his mouth. "I've got to say best thing I've tasted, yet." Naruto thought.

He liked it, his sister did it, so why not do it? He then again enclosed her nipple in his mouth and gently tugged and sucked making Naruko moan loudly, and more milk shoot out. He then used his other hand to massage her ass, since the thong and pants were gone, he slipped his finger into his sister's asshole.

Naruko POV:

She felt amazing! She did the tit thing as a payback, but this just felt fantastic! She looked down and watched Naruto slurp greedily at her nipple for more breast milk. "Naruto-kun, more please." She said pleadingly with her eyes half-closed.

Just then their mother walks in, "Hey kids! I'm going to work, and just to let you know, I completely approve of your relationship! Though there is one thing, we can do that after I get home from work!" Kushina said cheerfully.

Both siblings stopped and looked at her, they stayed there after he left for about 10 minutes. "Well if mom approves, want to have sex?" Naruko asked. Naruto lost all color in his face.

"YES!" Naruto yelled happily, he then stripped of his clothing. When he was done Naruko looked him over as he looked her over. Naruto had: a perfect complexion, a skinny yet strong face, blonde hair in spikes, a large Adam's apple signifying he had a deep voice, an eight pack of abs and nice pecks, muscular arms and forearms, she stopped right above the waist, then was shocked to see her find, a stiff and ready 12 inch cock pulsalating with veins, she almost passed out on spot, a mess of pubes above it, and muscular, fit legs. A model to say.

Naruto POV:

Naruto looked over Naruko and may he add she is hot a hell: She had no zits or acne, no moles or warts, she had long red hair travelling down to her large ass, He then looked down and saw fantastic legs which were white and smooth, he then saw her wet pussy lips, and a nice wax right above it, she had a fit stomach, amazing creamy D-cup tits, with large nipples, damn he could die a happy man right now. A perfect blonde.

They both said the same words, "God damn, I scored!" Naruto tackled the red head to the bed, and started kissing her mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth, they battle for dominance and Naruto shortly won. He explored her entire mouth, Naruko moaned into the kiss. When they broke the kiss for air, Naruto attacked Naruko's neck sucking and nipping it. Naruko leaned back and let Naruto take over her body.

He then moved down to her breasts, licking them all around except her nipple, making her moan in frustration. "Suck my nipple, Goddamn it!" (Lol) Naruto obliged and eagerly sucked at his sister's nipple, he did what he did before and gently tugged and pumped her nipple making more milk come out. He slurped it up greedily, "Now Naruto, stop that or you will never have these tits to play with again."

Naruto stopped, and thought about that for a moment, then moving his tongue to the valley of her tits, making her shiver from the cold her hitting her hardened nipple. He licked down her stomach and got to her pussy, all the time squeezing Naruko's breast. He then got an idea and moved one hand from Naruko's tits and started finger-fucking her asshole, as he ate her pussy.

Naruko POV:

Naruko gasped at the new feeling of her asshole being fingered, as Naruto started eating out her vagina. She thought that she was on ecstasy by the way she felt. She couldn't hold it back and came full on in Naruto's mouth.

She watched and felt him drink it up like he did her breast milk. "Let's skip the foreplay and get right to the main course, my dear." Naruto said. Naruko nodded while biting her lip, she was afraid it would hurt when she lost her virginity; all her friends told her it killed. She toughed up and took it though. Naruko knowing this went in slow, submerging is 12 inch cock into the depths of her pussy.

She cried a bit as her hymen broke; Naruto kissed all of her tears away. "It's okay, you'll feel better." Naruto encouraged. After awhile she started rolling her hips slowly, Naruto got the message and started lightly thrusting in and out of her. She started feeling amazing! It was ten times better then when Naruto was fingering her!

They continued to fuck, and then Naruto thrust his head down and started licking, nibbling, and sucking on his sister's nipple. She started screaming as Naruto sped up and started going faster. "C-cum with me Naruto-kun!" Naruko said.

"O-O-of cour-r-r-r-se!" Naruto said on the edge of his climax. They both came, they then passed out from pleasure.

Time skip: 3 hours

Naruto and Naruko both woke up, hearing their mother walk in. They heard another set of footsteps come with her. After a couple of seconds his mother and a busty blonde walked through the door. "This is my surprise, I turned out bi-sexual, and I've been dating Tsunade here. I finally convinced her to have a 4-way." Kushina said, smirking.

Both Naruto and Naruko's jaws dropped. Then the door was knocked on, "I'll get it." Kushina said. Naruto and Naruko slipped on the underwear and went to the front door with Tsunade following. They were shocked to see who was at the door. A smirking Sasuke Uchia.

"Listen ladies, I heard something about a 4-way. Have now worries, you can dump this loser for me." He said pointing at Naruto. Everyone except the Uchia laughed at him. "What's your problem? I am an Uchia!"Sasuke said angrily. Everyone continued laughing.

After that Naruko decided to show Sasuke why everyone liked Naruto better. "Listen bastard, take off you cloths and I'll show you." Sasuke took his clothes off. Then she ripped Naruto's underwear off. "First of all, he is 6'4 you're a short 5'10. Second, look at your and his abs." Everyone compared abs, Naruto's were way bigger. "Now look at dick sizes, your 'bout 4 inches, while Naruto, is a full foot long." Naruko said cockily.

"Ya but, I'm the Uchia!" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Naruto get him out." Naruko asked, with puppy dog eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes. He then grabbed the Uchia by the neck and tossed him into the front bush. He then kicked his clothes out.

"Now about that 4-way…" Naruto said and all 3 girls grabbed him and dragged him away.

$%^&*()_+!#

Give me reviews. **Or**** no** stories.


End file.
